Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 15
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 15: New Status/Permission to Turnabouts that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPWT3Wr1O8E {Las Vegas, Bank Of America, Accountant's Desk, 11:30AM} Blazer is seen sitting down in front of a bank accountant. "So what can I do for you sir?" Asked David the accountant. Blazer then gets the check out of his pocket. "Well you see, I need you to deposit three-hundred million dollars into my account. I'd also like two-hundred million back for now." Explained Blazer with a smile. "Sure right away, I'll be with you again in a few minutes." Said David and leaves to deposit the check and withdraw the requested amount of Blazer. {Hayward Company, Avalon's Office, 11:35AM} Newel is seen entering Avalon's office. "Oh what a surprise, come in Newel. Please sit down." Said Avalon. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OFbc5LUqbU Newel seemed nervous. "No, no thank you. I only came to tell you that I resign from your company." Addressed Newel with hesitation. Avalon did not understand why Newel would want to leave the company. "But why do you wish to leave the company, is it something we did here?" Asked Avalon, worried about Newel. "No not at all, I just think I need some away time. Work is stressful for me." Replied Newel. "Well if thats the case then I guess I can't convince you to stay, but I do hope you find luck somewhere else." Said Avalon. "I'm going to begin packing my stuff and all, its been nice working with you Avalon." Said Newel and leaves to her office. {Hayward Company, Lobby, 11:58AM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZACFg1ELzo Blazer is seen entering the company, he then goes to speak to Gabriela. "Hello Gabby, I'd like you to tell Avalon to review the accounting department and then to immediately head on over to Newel's office." Addressed Blazer with the utter most confidence. Gabriela seems a little shocked at Blazer's request. "Sure, I'll do that." Replied Gabriela. "Thank you, I'll be in Newel's office then." Stated Blazer and leaves upstairs to Newel's office. {Newel's Office, 12:05PM} Newel has just almost finished completely getting her stuff ready to leave the company, Blazer then enters. "Ah your here, finally. I was getting worried that things were not going to go well." Said Newel relived. "Heres your check, Newel." Said Blazer and gives her the check of two-hundred million dollars. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHt366u9-ic "Well its been nice working with you, Blazer." Said Newel. Avalon, Sierra and police then come into the office in rush, scaring Newel. "I can't believe it." Addressed Sierra with disgust. "You stealing such a large amount of money from us, Newel how could you?" Asked Avalon with anger. "Police, please take her away." Addressed Blazer. Newel is shocked, she can not believe what Blazer has done. "BLAZER YOU BASTARD, NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Yelled Newel as she is taken away by police. "I will make sure she is imprisoned in jail for the rest of her life." Said Avalon. "I'm glad you warned us, Blazer." Commented Sierra. "I couldn't have let Newel get away with such a thing after all." Explained Blazer with hypocrisy. "We are still missing three-hundred million more dollars." Stated Avalon disappointed. "She must have used it to possibly buy a trip to leave somewhere else." Suggested Blazer. Avalon, Sierra and Blazer then return to their offices, the trial against Newel was a success for Blazer. He managed to send Newel to jail, for the fraud he ordered her to commit. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters